When remodeling or constructing homes, offices and commercial buildings, electrical outlet boxes and switch boxes are installed throughout the structure. Many times the boxes are usually installed on a stud at a uniform distance from the floor and in a uniform location along the stud. Sheet rock (or drywall or other wall material) is generally installed on the walls in preparation for finishing the rooms. When the sheet rock is installed the boxes are then covered. The builder must then make an opening in the sheet rock and cut the opening appropriately for installing the outlets or switches within the boxes.
When the builder begins to shape the opening for receiving the outlets or switches, the builder spends time shaving away at the opening to make the appropriate shape. This takes time and effort to match the shapes. Likewise, if the builder is not skilled, mistakes can happen causing the opening to be larger than the box, off center from the box, or smaller than the box. In each of these situations, the builder needs to spend time and money to repair the mistake.
What is needed in the art is an electrical box template that is sized appropriate, aids in assuring alignment of the opening, and provides a centering point for proper location of the opening.